


I Can Make You A Man

by bumbleblue



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, damn those gold booty shorts, rocky horror costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumbleblue/pseuds/bumbleblue
Summary: While at a Halloween party, Roxy and Eggsy get called in on a mission; dear god, what is that Eggsy is wearing?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mandysimo13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandysimo13/gifts).



When Roxy and Eggsy had put in the request for a night off, Harry hadn’t thought much of it. He knew the younger agents liked to grab dinner and catch up when they were both in town, both of their schedules had been quite busy for some time now, what with Eggsy being in Sweden for the past month until three days ago and Roxy just coming back from the Ukraine a week before. It wasn’t that it was rare for them to see each other, but the past year had seen Kingsman stretched thin and the younger knights had been picking up a majority of the missions while older agents either recovered or replacements were sought.

 

He would have liked to spend more time with Eggsy himself but since taking up the role of Arthur, Harry had been rather swamped himself. More often than not, he and Eggsy would go long stretches of time without seeing each other, or they’d bump into each other in the halls of HQ or the tailor shop, each going the opposite way.

 

In his private thoughts, Harry spent more time than he thought appropriate lingering on the shy, happy smiles Eggsy always sent him during those moments. It was good to see how well Eggsy was fitting in at Kingsman, as Harry always knew he could. Surely contentment with his present situation was the motive behind those smiles, not any particular interest in his much-too-old-for-him boss. 

 

And Harry tried not to think about how, whenever he was in town, Eggsy would find a way to clear their schedules with Harry’s assistant, code name Guinevere, so that they were able to grab a lunch or a dinner together. It had become standard enough that now, when Guinevere received notice that Eggsy was heading back to London, he began sorting it out immediately to save time. It was just a young lad enjoying time with his mentor, right? Clearly that was all it was, regardless of what Harry wanted it to be. 

 

This week, however, Roxy had claimed all of Eggsy’s time and though Harry could not seem to help the feelings of jealousy that were percolating inside, he did his best not to begrudge her. Eggsy and Roxy were both adventurous, attractive adults of the same age and vocation; it was natural that they would come together, sooner or later. 

 

It didn’t bother him.

 

No, really. No matter what Merlin might imply. 

 

Harry firmly only wanted what was best for Eggsy, and that included that he would support Eggsy in whatever the young man decided he wanted for his personal life; so what if he was sitting alone in his office, nursing a whiskey, as his two youngest agents were out on a Saturday night. It had absolutely nothing to do with his overhearing a conversation between the two of them the other day about how they needed to dress up for tonight’s events.

 

Harry couldn’t think of a single time where he specifically dressed up to go and catch up with a friend; obviously the two of them were out on a date. 

Harry sighed, topped off his drink, and tried not to think about it. He was a professional. He was a grown ass adult and he would not, he reminded himself, sulk over a boy that was more than twenty years his junior.  It was ridiculous, it was unbecoming, and it was completely inappropriate for someone of his role at Kingsman. 

 

_ Get a hold of yourself, good god, man.  _

 

He opened up another file and got back to work, trying to ignore the fact that it was closer to 10 pm and he was still in the office.. Chester had been a bloody awful Arthur, in more ways than one. The filing system he used was extremely inadequate for Kingsman’s purposes; Harry had spent the better part of the last six months working with Merlin and Guinevere to bring it up to date and digitize it. It involved a lot of headaches and ridiculously long hours, and Harry bringing his work home with him more often than that.

 

And if he had turned Chester’s portrait into a dartboard, he felt no one could blame him and it was worth everything of the past year - including being shot in the head, he thought - to see the look on Eggsy’s face when he saw it for the first time. Even more so when the lad picked up the darts and put in some practice himself, throwing beaming smiles over in Harry’s direction when he scored well.

 

Interrupting his reverie, Merlin’s voice came over the comm’s on the glasses.

 

“I’m afraid we have a situation, Arthur. I’m pulling in Lancelot and Galahad.”

 

“What the devil for? We had agreed to give them the night off.”

 

“Yes, sir. Unfortunately, we have become notified of a possible bomb threat at a local party, and as such Galahad and Lancelot are the only available agents who can handle the assignment on a such short notice.”

 

“How is that? I’m sure I could stretch my legs a bit; I’m an expert in defusing bombs, as you are well aware. I could have handled the situation without them being interrupted.”

 

“And do you have a costume available on short notice, sir?” The cheek in Merlin’s voice was audible, and Harry found himself blinking in confusion.

 

“Costume?”   
  


“It’s Halloween, sir. The threat is at a costume party. I’m not sure grumpy old man counts as a costume if that is who you naturally are.”

 

Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes under the glasses. He didn’t get paid enough to deal with Merlin, regardless that the man was his oldest friend.

 

“Anyway I’ve already placed the call; they’ll be returning to the shop shortly to pick up their weapons.”

 

“They don’t have them on them?” It was highly unusual of any Kingsman to be out and unarmed.

 

Merlin awkwardly cleared his throat. “As I’ve been informed, there was no place to hide them.”

 

“What on earth are they dressed up as?” Harry really didn’t want to start thinking about what Eggsy’s costume could be, even as his brain tried to helpfully suggest different possibilities.

 

“I’ll sure we’ll find out in a moment. I’m coming in on the train; I’ve instructed them to meet you in the dining room for the briefing.”

 

With that, Merlin signed off. Harry threw back the rest of his drink and headed out of his office, throwing on his suit jacket and straightening his attire.

 

Merlin walked through the doors of the dining room first, helping himself to the tea that Harry had brewed and chided the older man for working so late at the office.

 

“If I hadn’t been here, I wouldn’t be able to help right now,” Harry threw back at him.

 

“I could have commed you in at home. It’s called having a life, Harry,” Merlin said, in between sips of tea.

 

Harry shot Merlin a withering glare. “You’re one to talk. When was the last time you socialized?”

 

Merlin leaned back in his chair, giving Harry a smug grin. “I took Lancelot out to dinner last night.”

 

Wait, what?

 

Before Harry could question him further (Did this mean that Eggsy and Roxy were, in fact, not dating? His heart started to thump harder at that, and he promptly tried to ignore it, without much success), in walked Roxy and Eggsy.

 

Who were, as Merlin said, not wearing much of anything. 

 

Well. Roxy was a little more covered, in very short shorts and a corset both covered in sequins, along with a bow tie, a top hat, and a short sequined tuxedo jacket. Still, not much room to hide any sort of weapon, Harry had to agree.

 

And Eggsy? There was a reason Merlin did a spit take as soon as he took in Eggsy’s costume ...if it could be called that. Absolutely nothing but the tiniest pair of metallic gold shorts that led absolutely nothing to the imagination, and of course those hideous winged shoes.

 

Harry felt himself get hot under the collar and desperately tried to figure out a place to look that wasn’t Eggsy’s tantalizing skin.

 

“Told ya, Rox, we should have just worn suits.” Eggsy came in the door behind Roxy, muttering.

 

“We’re always wearing suits; anyway Rocky Horror was _ your idea.” _

 

“I was joking! I meant I’d have to basically strip down to get him to notice - Oh, hello Harry. Uh. Arthur, sir. Merlin.”  Eggsy had finally noticed that he and Rox weren’t alone, and gave the two senior agents a short nod, as he blushed and valiantly tried to act as if he wasn’t wearing the equivalent of booty shorts in front of his bosses. 

 

Merciful heavens, that blush went  _ everywhere _ . Harry wanted to trace it with his tongue.

 

Merlin recovered first; putting his teacup down and handing the younger agents two tablets and giving them a brief rundown of what they needed to do. Harry only interrupted to assure the agents that he would be available through the comms, should they need help defusing the bombs. Other than that, he did his best to maintain eye contact and not stare at Eggsy; he was a gentleman, goddammit, and  _ gentlemen did not leer. _

 

“Alright, Rox. Just let me change, ya?” He ignored Roxy’s protests - “Rox, where the hell am I supposed to hide a gun? I’m not going in unarmed. You can put one in your fucking hat for all I care, but I’m not shoving one in my shoe” - and hurried into his own Savile Row office. He emerged a few minutes later, in an immaculately pressed tuxedo (sans the winged shoes, thankfully, having been switched out for oxfords) and the tie hanging from his fingers.

 

“Can someone help me with this? I’m still useless at tying a bowtie.” He looked imploringly at Harry, who thought that those puppy dog eyes were going to be his doom.

 

Harry reached for the tie automatically before his brain could catch up with him and scream that close contact right now was a bad idea;  he was so used to granting Eggsy’s every whim, how could he refuse him now?

 

He ignored the way that his hands trembled slightly as he placed the tie around Eggsy’s neck, how being so close to the boy meant he could smell his citrus and pine cologne, or how he could feel the warmth of Eggsy’s body emanating off of him, causing Harry to think about all the sorts of lovely, nasty ways he could warm up the lad, pressing him under Harry’s own body.

 

Or, at least. He  _ attempted _ to ignore it. He was very certain he was blushing by the time he moved away, and was only slightly mollified of that knowledge by the fact that Eggsy was blushing as well, his eyes wide and surprised.

 

“Harry,” he started, voice deep and guttural.

 

Only Harry would never know what he was about to say, as Merlin cleared his throat as to remind them of his and Roxy’s presence. Roxy, who had watched everything with a smirk and a twinkle in her eye, as if she was trying not to laugh. Harry caught Eggsy throwing her a dirty look, and wondered what that was about.

 

“Right, you lot best be off. Keep us informed; we’ll be here waiting for your return.”

 

The two younger agents quickly exited, but not before Roxy blew a kiss in Merlin’s direction and Eggsy took one lingering look back at Harry.

 

“So. You and Lancelot? How’d that happen? Did she lose a bet?” Harry asked, feeling more himself than he had in months.

 

“Piss off. I’m a delight.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

As expected, the mission went smoothly; Harry and Merlin had monitored it together in Harry’s office, Merlin on his tablet and Harry at his desk except in moments when restlessness overtook him and he needed to pace up and down the room.

 

He put the blame on the late night hours and wanting to go home, but he was fairly certain Merlin saw through that excuse, though the man didn’t say anything. The smirk on his face, however, had given it away.

 

As the younger agents had left Kingsman, they had put their glasses back on, which meant that Harry was treated to a view of Eggsy in a very fitted tuxedo from Roxy’s glasses.

 

He hadn’t even known Eggsy had been fitted for one yet. The boy looked positively ravishing; Harry’s fingers twitched with the need to remove it.

 

Of course he couldn’t help but wonder  _ why  _ Eggsy had a tuxedo waiting in his office; he hadn’t been assigned a mission for one yet, and as darling as the boy was his sartorial choices were often questionable. 

 

Still. A tuxedo was much better to look at than those gold shorts.

 

At least while he was Arthur and Eggsy was on a mission. He wouldn’t be forgetting the earlier view anytime soon, he was sure. It was etched in his brain, he saw it whenever he closed his eyes. It was going to be a problem, if he didn’t do something about it soon.

 

He just wasn’t sure what that something was.

 

Roxy and Eggsy were a smash at the party they crashed; Eggsy playing up that he was “Bond, James Bond.” Using the need to mingle as an excuse, they did a sweep over the room using Kingsman tech to locate the bomb, where it was hidden in the cellar. 

 

With Harry in his ear, Eggsy was able to defuse it in no time. Another successful mission, another issue of The Sun would go out in the morning with no one the wiser of the agents’ good work.

 

Now, Eggsy and Roxy were on their way out of the party; Roxy had asked Eggsy if he still wanted to go out and party some more, but the lad had replied in the negative, citing he was no longer in the mood. 

 

Then, in a moment that Harry wished he could forget forever, Roxy had informed Merlin that she was certainly ‘in the mood,’ if he had no more plans for the evening and could be bothered to get away from work for the night.

 

Harry had never seen Merlin move that fast before; he had to commend Lancelot on knowing just how to wrangle Merlin, this early on in their ‘relationship’.

 

Harry packed up his briefcase, informed the other three that, barring any emergencies, he was calling it a night and going home; as he turned off his glasses he thought he might have heard Eggsy go ‘ _ wait, _ ’ but he dismissed it. He was tired, he had seen far too much of what he could not have tonight, and he just really wanted to go home, have some scotch, and go to bed.

 

One of the benefits to Kingsman was the private car and chauffeur; his head was so distract now that the mission was done and there was nothing to focus on, he doubted he’d have ended up in the right place if it were him behind the wheel. 

 

More likely than not, he would have found himself in front of Eggsy’s house. Now that would be something to explain to the boy’s mother.  _ Terribly sorry, Michelle, but it seems your son has driven me to distraction; mind if I step in for a cup of tea and to ask permission to seek his hand in marriage? _

 

Christ, he needed that drink.

Harry was in the middle of pouring himself some scotch when the doorbell rang.  He looked up, confused. He wasn’t expecting any visitors and it was far too late for any trick-or-treaters (not that it mattered, since he had forgotten about the holiday completely and didn’t stock up on any treats. Good thing he had been at the office all day instead of home, disappointing children). 

 

He didn’t feel in the mood to entertain anyone and he didn’t feel dressed for it anymore; his feet were barefoot, his tie and suit jacket thrown off the second he had come home, and he had unbutton the top two buttons of his shirt and rolled up his sleeves. His glasses were off and he was certain his hair was a mess as well. He felt completely disheveled yet comfortable, and really was not in the mood for any interlopers. Whoever it was could just bloody well go home.

 

Which was exactly what he was about to say as he opened the door, and the words died on his lips as he took in Eggsy, still in his tuxedo but sans the glasses, leaning against the door frame with a cocky smile on his face.

 

“Trick or treat?,” the younger man asked. His eyes went slightly wide at the sight of Harry's dishelvement; Harry didn’t think the lad had never seen him looking so casual. 

 

Apparently he enjoyed it, since his smile got wider as his eyes roved up and down, taking Harry’s appearance in.

 

What a pair they made; it was normally Harry who was all dressed up with Eggsy in his streetwear, and tonight it was the complete opposite.

 

“I’m afraid I don’t have any treats,” Harry said, when he finally remembered his voice. His mouth had gone dry at the look in Eggsy’s eyes, He was certain he had never seen that  from him before. 

 

Eggsy tsked and pushed his way in. Harry thought about scolding him for that behavior and from the smirk Eggsy sent him, the younger man knew exactly what he thought.

 

Eggsy wandered around the living room, acting as if he owned the place. He even picked up Harry’s drink, took a sip from it and said “Guess it will have to be a trick, then.” 

 

Harry couldn’t help himself; he rolled his eyes. 

 

"if you don't mind, i poured that for me" Harry said fondly, deftly taking the glass out of eggsy's grasp. "Could I interest you in something a bit more appropriate for your attire? A martini perhaps?"

 

Eggsy shook his head. “I didn’t come here for the drinks, bruv.”

 

“Then why are you here? Not that I mind, but I thought I heard you tell Ms. Morton that you were done for the night?” Harry took a seat in on the sofa, taking a sip of his drink and letting himself relax. There was something about Eggsy’s presence that, even when he didn’t understand the boy, made him feel so naturally at ease.

 

“Nah, mate. I was done going out, but the night’s nowhere over.” He plopped himself down on the arm of one of Harry’s ridiculously comfortable armchairs across from the sofa, and tugged off his bowtie throwing it on the coffee table. 

 

“And you’ve decided to spend in the company of a cranky old man? Really, Eggsy.”

 

Eggsy’s eyes flashed hard for a moment, a frown on his face. “You ain’t old, Harry. I mean, sure you’re  _ older _ , but that doesn’t make it a bad thing.” He leaned back and licked his lips, giving Harry what were no doubt bedroom eyes. “In fact, for some of us that’s just the appeal.”

 

Surely Harry was imagining things … was Eggsy  _ flirting _ with him?

 

“Excuse me?” he stammered, sitting up a bit more and staring at Eggsy.

 

“Look, the way I figure is ...we’ve been going on dates for months, Haz, and you ain’t never seemed to get with the program, so now I’ve got to take a more direct approach. And it’s Halloween, aight, and like you said, you ain’t got any treats ...though you’re more than a treat on your own, sure enough, and well.” Eggsy stood up, and took his phone out of his pocket. He fiddled with it for a few seconds and then music started to play from it.

 

“Like I said, it’s time for a trick."

 

If Harry’s brain wasn’t too busy focusing on the part where Eggsy said ‘ _ we’ve been going on dates for months _ ’, he might have had something to say in response. As it were, all he could do was stare at the beautiful boy, who had started to unbutton his suit jacket.

 

Harry didn’t recognize the song playing from Eggsy’s phone, not that it was important. As if he could pay attention to something like music, when Eggsy was slipping his jacket off his shoulders and throwing it at Harry with a smirk.

 

Jesus Christ, was the boy … giving him a  _ striptease _ ? 

 

As Eggsy started to unbutton his shirt, Harry could only confirm that yes, he was being treated to a striptease by his youngest agent and professionalism be damned, he was fully on board with what was going on. 

 

When Eggsy caught his eye again, Harry couldn’t help but give him a fond and amused smile. Eggsy sent him a victorious grin in response, before turning around and shaking his ass in Harry’s direction. “Enjoying the view?,” he called out over his shoulder.

 

“I had enjoyed it earlier through Lancelot’s glasses, but I must say there is something to be said for seeing it up close.”

 

“Be a good boy and you can see it up close and personal later, luv,” Eggsy teased, before undoing his buckle and then the next thing Harry knew, those suit pants were gone and there was only the glory of the gold shorts from earlier.

 

“You ...you kept them on, all night?”

 

Eggsy turned around, so that Harry could now take in whole effect; once again Eggsy was only clad in those glorious shorts, only this time he was walking towards Harry with a confident stride.

 

“Damn right I did, and I’m glad about it now. You seemed to like them, yeah?” He came up to Harry, whose hands jumped up to touch Eggsy before his brain had even realized what was going on, though Eggsy’s hum of approval as Harry grasped the side of his hips indicated the he was not about to complain.

 

“They are very becoming on you, darling.” Oh look, Eggsy could still blush.  _ Excellent.  _

 

Harry pulled the younger man onto his lap and looked him in the eyes. “I’m going to kiss you now,” he said. A gentleman always waits for permission; a gentleman never presumes.

 

“ _ Yes, _ Harry.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may write a 3rd part or a coda to this later on, where I write out the smut that would happen next. I can see it in my head; I just don't know how to write it right now.


End file.
